The field of the disclosure relates generally to cooling shrouds and, more particularly, to a cooling shroud for cooling one or more heated components.
At least some known machinery systems include heated components, or components that experience a heat load. In some of these known machinery systems, such heated components are cooled using passive and/or active cooling systems. Where spaces surrounding these heated components are small, installation and/or repair of the cooling systems is difficult. As one particular example, gas turbine engines, such as those used in commercial aircraft, typically include a plurality of heating and cooling systems to ensure that components of the engines are maintained at appropriate temperatures. One specific example of engine component cooling is a cooling shroud positioned on igniter leads of the engine ignition system. At least some known cooling shrouds are constructed of two separate pieces that must be held together over the ignition lead and secured with a clamp. Ignition systems are repaired and/or replaced relatively often, so removal and installation of these cooling shrouds occurs relatively frequently. However, the ignition leads are typically located in small engine compartments, which makes such removal and installation of these cooling shrouds difficult. Specifically, these cooling shrouds require two-handed installation—one hand to hold the two pieces together and the other to manipulate and tighten the clamp that is to secure the cooling shroud in place. As engine compartments continue to be designed smaller, two-handed installation of these cooling shrouds may become unfeasible.